Gem Trilogy: Sapphire
by woollycow
Summary: When Samantha finally figures out her abilities that had been kept in her for so long, she finds there are others just like her. But when Samantha thinks everything was normal and sane again, something terrible happens.
1. Prologue

"Don't even get me started, Ronny!" my mum screamed.

It was my sixth birthday. It was just my mum, dad and I. I started crying because I felt the room's atmosphere change rapidly. Everyone was happy before. Then, my dad commented on something that was related to money. And immediately, I felt the air in the room slowly sour. My mum started bombarding my dad with rash comments, while my dad tried to calm me down while shouting at her. And that did not help me stop crying.

"Get away from her, you asshole!" my mum shouted, shoving my dad away from me as I started wailing.

What was that? My mum was suddenly wrapped in a bronze coloured mist. It was red before, while she was screaming at my dad. Now, it was golden but mixed with a little bit of brown, making it look bronze. And my dad, he was outlined in a mist with a bit of red and green...

And what the hell was that! I actually, literally, definitely COULD feel the atmosphere turning sour. As if milk gone bad...I cried even harder, these were all too much for my six-year-old brain to wrap around. However, my parents divorced when I was seven, so I guess I should have kept quiet when my parents were quarreling…

Then, at twelve, I came across this word 'aura' in a few books and I thought they were a little like what I'd experienced when I was six. I questioned my mum, and she told me it was like a coloured light outlining a person's body. I knew then that what I'd seen on my sixth birthday were auras. They were the auras of my parents.

Ever since then, I've noticed people's auras. My mum's was yellow, my dad's light green. I've tried noting mine, but I couldn't. I looked into the mirror and concentrated as hard as I could, but I could only see fainted white outlining my body. So I guess my colour was white.

Finally, at fourteen, I read this on the Internet; according to some myths, there were people who could see auras and feel the change in atmosphere. There were other people who could do other things, but I didn't take note. They definitely were not just myths. If I could feel the change in atmosphere and see auras, then obviously it's true. It made me wonder what other myths were true.


	2. Chapter 1

My least favourite lesson: History. I have never been good at history. In fact, I have never been good in any language subject. I have always failed history. I passed in English and Literature but it was just border line passes. I excelled in my math subjects though. And it was peculiar for a girl in this day and age to actually do well in math.

I suddenly heard someone cough and I immediately knew who that was. Ivan Kilnes. He had just transferred to this school for nearly three weeks and had already gotten the girls in my school at the tip of his fingers. According to most of them, he was cute, funny and hot. Well, I didn't think he was so fantastic. Especially when he was staring at me from the corner of his eyes most of the time. He was attractive, I'd give him that. But he still was creepy. His stares crept me out. It was as if he was expecting something from me.

Interrupting my thoughts, I heard someone else clear his throat. Nathan Archibald. He transferred here about 3 weeks ago, about the same time as when Ivan just got transferred here. I always felt that whatever Ivan did, Nathan would contradict him, or vice versa.

Like Ivan, Nathan was apparently hot to the girls of this school and he was, actually. Girls acted stupid around him, sometimes, they even tried to get his attention. Not that he would care about them though. Also, I could always see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. It was extremely freaky, having two of the most attractive guys staring at me most of the time.

They were both attractive, yes. But I have never given anyone, much less any boy, a second glance. I have always been an awkward girl, never really fitting in. My parents thought I was just shy or socially awkward, but they did not think anymore of it. That was why I had only a handful of friends.

I rolled my eyes, knowing Nathan was doing something just to spite Ivan. What, are we in kindergarten now? I tried to focus on the lesson but it only got my attention for that long. I zoned out soon after, and was already starting to stare into blank space.

Then I heard them again. It was as if people were quarreling in my head, but they weren't my thoughts battling each other. They were muffled but I could hear the irritation in the conversation. I always hear these little voices in my head every time I zoned out. I concentrated on the voices, I've always tried doing that but the subject teacher would often catch my attention and the voices would die down. But this time, I could hear the teacher answering someone's question. And the voices became clearer, like cleaning the fingerprints off someone's spectacles.

These voices belonged to Ivan and Nathan.

I swivelled my body to look at Ivan and Nathan but their brows were furrowed, other than that, they were as per usual. Then what was that? I couldn't have been thinking about them. I never did. Tentatively, I concentrated even harder and their voices sounded so clear, I would have thought they were standing behind me. And apparently, they were talking about me.

"Samantha is not for you, Ivan," Nathan's voice sounded tired.

"Oh, poor Nathan, always watching by the stands and never getting what you want," Ivan laughed darkly.

"It's Nate," he mumbled. "And I'm telling you the truth."

What the hell? I thought.

Immediately, I felt both eyes on me. I felt the tension between them, there was nervousness, shock, and I felt a little bit of intimidation.

"Samantha!" Mr Lourdes' voice boomed across the room, making me jump. "Will you please pay attention?"

I nodded in response, too embarrassed to look up. I could hear girls and boys snickering. They were all probably laughing about me. I started paying attention, but I was too distracted. I needed to know what was going on and why I could hear Ivan and Nathan in my head.

"Samantha, can you hear me?" I heard Nathan's voice.

The class was quiet as Mr Lourdes played a video. And I knew his voice was in my head. I nodded, the slightest movement of my head.

"Oh my god," Ivan's voice was quiet in my head.

I can't believe this conversation is actually happening in my head. How did I let my thoughts run so wild? Maybe I should get my mum to bring me to the psychiatrist.

"Shut up, Ivan," Nathan snapped. "Can you think something and project it with your thoughts, Samantha?"

"It's Sam, not Samantha," I thought.

No way, no way I am actually conversing with them in my mind.

"Okay," Nathan thought back. "Um, do you know who we are, Sam?"

"Nathan and Ivan, duh."

"Okay, it's Nate by the way. Anyw-" Nate was cut off by Ivan.

"Look Sam, you're not crazy okay? You're just able to think with us and talk to us with your mind. It's not crazy or weird, really," Ivan answered my unsaid question.

"Why can't I hear other people then?" I enquired.

Okay, totally not weird that I am actually a telepath or something.

"Long time ago, everyone used to be able to do this too, then people started to rely more on talking. And they just forgot about this ability they have," Nate replied.

"Oh, then why can we do this?"

"Because we're quiet people who don't interact much with others, so-" Nate was interrupted by Ivan again.

"So," Ivan continued for Nate. "Our minds start to adapt to it and learn to tune in to brainwaves. Sometimes, if you get enough practice, you might even hear what others without this ability are thinking,"

The bell rang and people rushed out of the classroom even before Mr Lourdes had finished his lesson. If I actually liked history, I would have felt sorry for him.

"Can we still talk like this no matter how far we are, though?" I asked, suddenly appalled by the idea that they could have heard me even if I was at the other end of the country.

"Only a distance. Maybe a few metres or kilometres," Nate answered. "I don't know, I first found out I had someone"- he spat-"to talk to in my head when I came here."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Ivan retorted as I walked of the class.

I still had troubles focusing on the conversation and looking at where I'm going.

"How do you keep this up? I can't even concentrate on this and walk!" I exclaimed, wanting to give up.

"Just try, Sam," Nate chuckled.

"Let me get to Biology class first," I thought to them before letting go of the conversation.

I dumped my bag on the floor as I got to my bench. I slumped on the seat and laid my head on table. I was one of the early birds, so I had some time to rest. I was about to fall asleep until Miss Deen shouted to the class.

_Holy hell!_ I thought.

"What's going on, Sam?" Nate thought back quickly.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Nate!" Ivan commented.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry. Miss Deen just scared the wits out of me.," it felt so weird being so polite to people I actually thought were creepy before. "Oh, and by the way, why were you guys always eyeing me during lessons?"

I felt Nate hesitate and Ivan rushed in to cover up, "You're just very pretty."

"No, seriously! Tell me," I pleaded.

"It's part of the answer, Sam," Nate said and Ivan agreed.

"Then what's the other part to the answer?" I asked, glad they were not able to see me blush.

"I"-Nate emphasised-"am here to actually keep you safe. I don't know about him," he scoffed.

"We're on the same task," Ivan added, as if he didn't hear Nate's distaste.

"What task?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"To keep you safe, duh!" Ivan replied, as if I should know all of these.

I could not deal with Ivan anymore, so I shut them out for the rest of the day. I could hear their muffled quarreling in the background while I was zoning out but it was much clearer than before.

The final bell rang at 5PM and the hallways were crowded with people. It was like a sea of students when I walked out of my classroom. I was about to walk off, until I noticed Ivan and Nate leaning against the sides of the door, waiting for me. Girls and boys from every direction glared at us, the atmosphere was so tense and filled with jealousy, hatred and anger. I was afraid to even lift my head.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I thought, stalking off towards my locker in the sea of people. Immediately, Ivan and Nate flanked my left and right respectively.

"Why? Don't like the attention?" Ivan teased.

I turned to glare at him, he turned to return a smirk.

He had the most beautiful pair of caramel brown eyes- they had a playful glint in them. He was sturdy, but was more towards lean. He was considered small in this country, actually. His hair was fairly long, but he brushed it back, giving him a refined look. His aura blazed around him, outlining him in a dazzling royal blue.

I quickly turned again and thought, "NO! I just don't like the change in the atmosphere..."

"Wait, you can feel it?" Nate exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, I see auras too," I admitted. "It's really nothing though…"

"I do nothing but read minds," Ivan thought, sounding bored.

"That's already better than moving things with your mind!" Nate scoffed.

"What the hell, mine is the most boring and lame!" I thought, angrily. It was true.

"No, that is actually an impressive ability!" Nate assured me.

"I think you guys have it way better than me!" I frowned.

Nate squeezed my arm and thought, "Believe me, Sam."

I turned to find myself staring at the most gorgeous blue eyes- unlike Ivan though, they were warm and affectionate. He was not buff, but he was not thin either. He was in-between, which was better than being too muscular. His hair was shorter than Ivan's, but it was still long. He combed them back as well, giving him a sophisticated look. His aura was a light, warm shade of grey.

I nodded and quickly turned away. Now, I understood why girls were so crazy over these two boys.


	3. Chapter 2

Ivan and Nate walked me home after school. Apparently, they thought I wasn't safe. Well, it wasn't like someone would jump on me anyway.

"Why are we not talking?" I thought.

"We are," Ivan replied.

"No, I mean, _talking_ talking," I said out loud this time.

"Because people will overhear us, Sam," Nate answered aloud as well.

"Won't the others with the ability hear us too?" I asked.

"Nah," Ivan said as he waved his hand in the air, dismissing my question. "We're tuning in to each other's brain waves, so we can only hear each other's thoughts."

"Yes, Ivan's right," Nate said, nodding his head. "We can only hear normal people's thoughts easily because they're not as powerful as us."

"So," Ivan continued as we turned to my street. "If we tune in even harder, we can hear another clique's thoughts."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You're saying we're—" I gestured to Nate, Ivan and myself. "—a clique now?"

Ivan arched my eyebrow, and he started laughing, "Yes."

Nate shot him a glare, but nodded.

"Wow, I do hope you're kidding," I muttered.

"Nope!" Ivan smiled brightly.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes. "I'm here anyway, thanks for um, walking me home."

Ivan's smile faded, but he tried to keep up with his facade. He had a smirk but his aura wasn't as bright as before. They were dark blue now, with flecks of pink. Nate's was still as grey as before but the emotions and feelings I got out of him were different. I just couldn't point out what it was.

"Bye Sam," both said simultaneously.

I opened the white oak doors into my house. I have been living here for more than ten years, yet I see it as my hostel. A place where I go back to after school.

I entered the house and the same, old, boring hallway greeted me. The wallpaper had yellowed over the years, but it was okay. A few family pictures were hung on the walls. I walked passed them and found myself at the kitchen. The walls were white, so naturally, the appliances in the kitchen naturally white. But the drawers and cupboards were mahogany, giving an elegant, classy feel to the place. There was an island in the center of the kitchen, surrounded by the drawers, cupboards and appliances of the kitchen. My mum and I always ate at the table located beside the kitchen. It was a round mahogany table with matching chairs.

My mum sat at the table, chopping carrots for dinner. "Hello, Sam," she greeted.

"Mum," I said monotonously before going for the stairs.

Ever since seven, I have never seen my dad once. My mum is a very beautiful woman, but she uses this trait to hook men. I was sure a man could have walked out of this house a few moments ago. I loved my mum, I know she does this to try to forget my dad. But it just feels so wrong, I don't agree to her doing this. But every time I tried to talk sense into her, she would brush me off. So I knew better than to confront her anymore.

I made my way up, and was standing in front of the hallway. We had 3 bedrooms in the house, the one at the end was my mum's bedroom, the one in the middle was mine, and the first was actually my nursery room. But it had been converted to a guest room, just in case one my mum's "friends" wants to stay over.

I crossed the hallway, towards my room. I was turning the doorknob when I heard the door open.

"Hey, Michael," I heard my mum greet. It must be one of her new play toy.

I quickly slid into my room, closing the door softly behind me. I locked it before putting my bag on the floor. I have always had a habit of locking the door, only because I was afraid my mum's "friends" would open the door to my room to have sex.

I got into the hot shower. When I got out, the coldness of my room hit me. I quickly went to shut the windows and close the curtains. Wouldn't want to be peeped at, would I?

I don my sweats and a baggy shirt. I wrapped my hair in my towel and started doing my homework. It was almost 8PM when I heard my stomach grumble. I ran down the stairs at high speed, hoping not to hear my mum moaning or something. I ate while watching television, and I just stayed there until 9PM.

It was when I was daydreaming when I heard Ivan and Nate's thoughts again.

"No, I'll do it today," Nate thought.

"It's okay, I'll do it!" Ivan insisted.

"What's the commotion all about?" I thought.

Suddenly the both of them shut up, I could still feel the tension, and they were scared and nervous. Really? What am I, a princess? I am perfectly fine!

"Noth-" Nate started.

"Oh, what's the use, Nate!" Ivan thought, exasperated. "We're going to have to protect you, so each of us are doing alternate nights."

"What do you mean by 'alternate' nights?"

"You'll see tonight," Ivan laughed. He directed a question to Nate, "So it'd be me, right?"

"Fine, go."

I started tuning out because the conversation sounded too military-like. And I was trying to figure out what Ivan meant. I heard mum giggle and I quickly ran up to my room to blast songs on my ipod.

It was times like these that made me miss my dad. Ever since the divorce, I have never seen him once. I couldn't even remember his face, since my mum kept all photos of him. Sometimes, I just want to leave this house to find my dad to live with him. My mum was just unbearable.

I was starting to feel tired, so I changed the songs to a slow beat but I still kept the volume up. Just as when I was about to dream, I heard a loud knock. It couldn't have been the front door because it was too far, and we have a doorbell. It's also not from my door because my mum never really cared enough to check on me. So I came to a conclusion it was from the window. I started to think that it was probably birds pecking on the window, though it was quite unrealistic. Then I heard the knock again. I started to get up, when I walked towards the window, I was shocked at what I saw.

Ivan was smiling up at me, his smile wide. His hair was ruffled, but he still looked just as attractive as before. I gave him a look, but he pointed to the window's lock, asking me to open the window for him. Totally forgetting our abilities at the moment, I threw up my hands and sighed. I reached for the window and unlocked it. I took a step back to let him get in. And he did it so gracefully, I almost forgot he was actually climbing through my window.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, knowing my mum would never hear our conversation because of my ipod.

"Told you, you'll see!" Ivan grinned. "I'm going to have to take care of you tonight, like a baby." He winked.

"Oh, shut up! But seriously, why?" I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"A...hmmm, how do I put this. It's a command? A favour?"

"From who?"

"That, I really can't say," Ivan said, ending the conversation.

I sighed and went to sit on my bed as Ivan looked around the room, amazed by the things he found in my room. I have to admit, I was never really a girl at heart, I have never liked make-up, or dresses. I liked sports, however, and jeans. No wonder I was an outcast, huh?

"Are you going to invite me to sit or what?" Ivan said.

"Feel free," I turned to lay on my bed.

"Is that your dad?" Ivan asked, almost terrified, as he sat at the edge of my bed.

"My dad?" My heart thumped against my chest, I must have missed him more than I know.

"Yeah, the man in the room next to yours. I can hear his thoughts."

"Oh, no. His my mum's, um, sex partner," I said, waving my hand in the air, dismissing the question.

"Sorry," Ivan said softly.

"It's okay," I smiled a small smile as I get up my elbows so I could see him better.

"You need to stop doing that, Sam."

"Doing what?"

"This!" He gestured to my position.

"Why?" I asked, amused. This had nothing to do with him.

"It's so seductive," Ivan winked.

I groaned, but I stopped doing it. I didn't want him, or anyone else, to think I'm seducing him. I tried thinking of unicorns and rainbows, and I asked, "Can you read my mind, Ivan?"

"Occasionally. Sometimes, I can't hear yours. Or Nate's. Like now, you're thinking of," he furrowed his brows and gave a disgusted look. "Unicorns and rainbows?"

I laughed. It was probably contradicting because I've never liked any girly things yet I was thinking of unicorns and rainbows. "There's school tomorrow! You're not going home to get some rest?" I asked, suddenly thinking of it.

"It's okay, I can survive."

"You can sleep on the floor," I grinned.

"You can't be THAT cruel, can you?" He asked, trying to hide a smile behind his frown.

"I'm already offering you to sleep on the floor, I'm not saying you shouldn't sleep!" I retorted.

"Thanks!" He said sarcastically. He sat on the floor beside my bed, his back towards the bed.

"How are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked, as I turned to look at him.

"I'm going to go home first to get my stuff, then Nate and I are going to escort you to school," he said, turning his head to fix his caramel brown eyes on me. "What time do you leave house anyway?"

"Escorting me? I can make it perfectly fine to school alone!" I snapped, forgetting to answer the second part of the question.

"You've just figured your abilities, Sam. You don't know how dangerous it is for you."

I sighed and turned my back on him. I wanted to stay mad at him but eventually, I fell asleep. It was about 1AM when I woke up to check on Ivan. He was hugging himself, teeth chattering. I must have forgotten to shut the window.

"Ivan," I said as I shook him.

"Hmm?" He managed.

"Come lie with me, you're freezing!" I said as I scooted over to make space for him.

He crawled onto my bed willingly, hiding under my blanket. I touched him and his skin felt so cold to my touch. I moved closer to him, hoping to transfer my body heat to him. He must have felt my body heat because he thought a thank you. We fell asleep like this.

It was 3AM when I woke up again. Ivan had his right arm around my waist and his forehead rested on my shoulder. I knew he wasn't cold anymore, but I just let him stay like this. I'm not trying to deny the fact that I really liked the feeling. I stared at his arm, hypnotised by his pulsing royal blue aura. And I went back to sleep.


End file.
